Where are we? And what now?
by 2late2begin
Summary: When the countries take a much needed vacation they thought that everything was perfect, but then when the plane crashes they find themselves in a desperate situation where the odds are stacked against them and they are all alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first every Fanfic. I love Hetalia more then any other anime and I tried to make every character as close to their real personality and I am sorry if any of them are OOC. Please no flames, but helpful comments are welcomed and appreciated. I am always looking to improve my writing. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Falling_

Smoke.

It was everywhere. What had started as a small spark in the back room had turned into a raging blaze that had engulfed the entire rear of the plane. A loud bang to my left signaled the loss of

our left engine. From the cockpit someone was yelling, but their words were drowned out by the

roar of the flames. I felt someone grabbing my arm and pulling me in the direction of the front of

the plane. I gave no resistance as I was pulled along, only followed coughing and trying to get a

full breath. A loud clang sounded from ahead of me and I felt a sudden wind sucking the smoke

out.

Another bright explosion and then I was falling.

On impulse I closed my eyes and spread myself out. My downward plunge slowed, and I did the one thing you never should do.

I looked down.

I was hundreds of feet in the air, and all I could see was white. I gasped and closed my eyes again, trying to think of anything but the seemingly endless drop below. I must have fainted for a moment because next thing I knew someone was slapping me and calling my name. I opened my eyes and yelped as I saw a snow covered mountain below, growing closer by the second. Closing my eyes again I shook my head violently.

"Matt."

They grabbed my shoulders, gripping them hard enough to leave marks.

"Matt"

I could desperation creeping into the strangely familiar voice.

"Mathew!"

I opened my eyes a crack and found Alfred floating a few feet in front of me.

"Mattie, are you okay?" I stared at him in disbelief. That was probably the stupidest question I could think of to ask at the moment. I tried to say as much but the only thing that came out was a pathetic whimper. Alfred grabbed me, pulling me closer until he had a firm grip around my waist.

"OK,'

Alfred said, yelling to be heard over the wind. "We only have a few more minutes at most before we hit." He must have noticed my horrified expression for he quickly added, "Don't worry, the snow is deep, cushion the fall." He grinned at me bravely, but I knew it was all just an act. Alfred was just as scared as I was though I knew he would never let it show. Not after so much time spent claiming to be the hero. No, Alfred would always keep that cheerful grin, no matter the situation. That was one of the many qualities that I had always envied of my brother.

The mountain was up faster and I grasped Alfred tighter. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the mountainside only seconds away.

Then, there was nothing.

* * *

Ok, so that's it for chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will probably wait until I have at least three reviews before posting the next chapter. So please review! Thx.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter two! I would have posted this earlier, but my computer went on strike while we were installing a printer. =_= This isn't over computer! I shall prevail! Okay. Anyway... I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

_We're going down!_

_

* * *

_The sudden explosions had caught me off guard. I was thrown sideways into the copilots chair as the plane tipped violently to left. The controls were going crazy as we started to lose altitude. I dove for the joystick, and yanked back with all my strength. To my right I notice that Russia too had managed to regain his seat and was adding his efforts to keep the plane airborne.

That's when I saw it faintly through the snow.

"Oh God" I whispered

There poking through the clouds was a mountain peek. "Ivan!" I yelled over the thrill of the warning siren. I must not have notice it is the heat of the moment. "Take the controls, aru!" He looked at me for a moment in confusion as I tried to stand and still hold on to the joystick, but then took it without a word. As soon as he had a firm grasp on the stick I threw open the door that separated the cockpit from the rest of the plane.

"Everyone get out, aru!" I screamed, my eyes streaming as the smoke bellowed into the small area.

I desperately hoped they had heard me. I was just about to run into the back of the plane to find them when I heard the clang of the escape hatch being opened. I took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief, before rushing back into the cockpit. Russia's teeth were bared in a silent snarl as he fought with the joystick. It was never wise to approach him when he was like this so I left him to it. "Ivan we have to hold her steady for just a bit longer, the others are jumping!" I called as I added my strength to the controls. All I received was a grunt of acknowledgment. I was still struggling with my own joystick when a thought hit me hard, causing me to momentarily release my hold. Russia gave a small cry of surprise as the plane jerked. I ignored him and frantically began searching.

The radio.

With everything else going on I had completely forgot about it. Now I grabbed it from where it hung limply from the dashboard. Frantically I searched for Japan's frequency knowing that with him having the most advanced radio equipment he would have more of a chance of receiving my calls.

"Japan! Japan!"

I waited a moment, but there was no reply. Damn, the one time he wasn't near his radio… Wait! I faintly remembered Kiku saying something about a recording feature that he installed into his radio system. It allowed him to be able to listen to radio transmissions that he received while he was out. I quickly grabbed the mike again.

"This is flight 413. We have lost our portside engine and are going down, aru. We are.."

I stopped as realization overcame me. I had no idea where we were. All I knew was we were somewhere within the Arctic Circle. I quickly told him what I knew about our location. The radio had barley reached its hook when there was a deafening bang. Our last engine was gone. Almost immediately the plane, despite Russia best efforts, began to tip forward and soon we were caught in an erratic dive, spinning as we picked up speed. Ivan had long since surrendered the joystick and now we were merely trying to stay upright. It was no use though and soon we were being slung around the cockpit like rag dolls.

I cried out as my shoulder slammed painfully into the wall. Then suddenly something grabbed me, and held me in place. I turned around and found Russia braced against the wall, feet planted firmly against the base of the pilot's chair. "I think it would be best if we left now, da" I stared at him a moment, shocked at how calmly he had said it. I shook my head and gathering my wits, nodding curtly. After a few moments I managed to drag myself more or less upright.

I wrenched the door open again, and dragged myself through it. By this point the flames had almost reached the escape hatch, and I knew we had to act quickly if we were to get off the plane. Finally after much coughing, grunting, and a few foul words we made it to the hatch. I immediately threw myself out, and only once I had done so did I relies my mistake.

I had never sky dived with a parachute, let alone free style like this. I plunged downward, completely at the mercy of gravity. Then there was Russia smiling brightly over at me, scarf fluttering wildly in the wind. What was most surprising though was the fact that he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"It's quiet a long way down, da!" he called cheerfully and smiled even brighter when he saw me struggling.

It was at that moment that I chose to look down, and saw just how close the ground was becoming. With that panic set in. I started flapping my arms and kicking my feet, anything to slow me down. It was no use though and I was just about to completely give up hope of living, when a faint memory of a training class I had taken when I got gotten my pilot's license surfaced in the back of my mind. They had told us that if you were ever to find yourself jumping without a parachute to get yourself level. I prayed he had spoken the truth and started working slowly to level myself out a little. I noticed that true to his word I immediately started to slow down and soon I was more floating then falling. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Ivan doing the same. The bastard! This whole time he knew what to do! He had just been playing with me! I risked another look down and a small patch of green caught my eye. I squinted trying to make out what it was. "Looks like we are going to land in some pine trees, da" I threw a glance in the smiling Russians direction before again focusing my attention on the green patch. He was right! There was indeed a patch of scraggy pines directly below us. As they came closer a dim thought surfaced in my mind.

_It doesn't matter what I do, either way…this is going to hurt, aru!_

_

* * *

_Wow, how did that end up so long? My first copy was only, like a page! Anyway thank you all for reviewing! I really appreciate it. I will update again as soon as I can. Remember to review and keep reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, I will try to be faster from now on.**

**Also I seem to have forgotten to do this in my former chapters, but I figure you all already know this. I do not own Hetalia or any characters so far.**

**Another thing I forgot to do is put who is who for all the people like me who get confused on which name is which country. Well here it is. :D**

**Matthew Williams-Canada**

**Alfred F. Jones-America**

**Yao Wang-China**

**Ivan Braginski- Russia**

**Arthur Kirkland-England**

**Honda Kiku-Japan**

**Im Yong Soo-Korea**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo-Spain**

**Lovino Vargas (Romano)-South Italy**

**Feliciano Vargas (Italy)-North Italy**

**Ludwig-Germany  
**

**Denmark-(sorry has no know name)**

**Basch Zwingli-Switzerland**

**Okay that's all of them so far. Well I will let you go ahead and read the chapter now. Enjoy! And remember, reviews make a writer feel good and want to post more! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_Breaking the news_

I walked casually down the hall towards the conference room. It's not as though I had any reason to hurry, I always on time. In fact, even when I was running late, which didn't happen often, I managed to get here before anyone else. Almost everyone had gone on the vacation that our bosses had proposed anyways. I mean who would turn down the chance to get out of work, well that was except me. I being the true British gentleman that I was, and a little drunk, had turned down the tempting offer.

I pushed open the heavy wooden doors and looked around. Sure enough I was alone in the gigantic room. A window on the far wall was open a bit and the cool wind made a high pitched whistling sound.

It almost sounded like a scream.

I shook my head. What a fool I was being. I could expect this kind of childish behavior from Alfred, with all his little superstitions, but not from myself. Still I couldn't help but glance around the room one last time, just to make sure that I was really alone. "Well I might as well shut the bloody window while I'm up. Walking over to it I grasped them tightly and was just about to pull them shut when I felt it. I whipped around, every hair on my body on end.

Something was wrong.

I looked around the room, but it was still empty. I dropped to the ground and looked under the table, but still found no one. I faintly heard a voice calling me. Where were they? I ran to the doors, flinging them open again. The halls were empty. The voice said my name again, and this time I recognized it.

Alfred!

No that was impossible. Alfred had gone on the trip. He couldn't be here! I must be hearing things, that was it. That was the only thing it could be.

"Help me!" Alfred's voice cried.

"No! Stop it! You're not real! You're not real!"

I sank to the ground and covered my ears, whispering it over and over. I put my head down, just wishing it would stop.

Then as quickly as it had come, the feeling vanished. I sat there shivering, his despite cries for help still echoing in my mind. Something horrible had just taken place, but what? Why had I heard Alfred's voice? Most of all….. why was he calling for help? The thoughts spun around my head and in the end, gave me no answers.

"England-san?"

I looked up into the deep calm eyes of Japan. "What are you doing?" I recognized Korea's voice from somewhere behind the Japanese man. I got quickly to my feet. "Oh sorry I dropped something" I did a mental face palm. Dropped something? Was I really that hopeless at lying? "Oh. Well did you find what you were looking for?" Kiku asked innocently. Was he for real? He believed me? No, he was smarter then that, he knew I wasn't telling the truth. That was the nice thing about Japan. He was smart, but also knew when to keep things to himself. "Yeah, should we go in now?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck. He nodded and together we walked back into the meeting room.

It wasn't long after we took our seats that some of the others started to arrive. I didn't pay much attention though. France tried desperately to get a reaction out of me, but even his taunting couldn't bring me out of my worries completely. All I could think about was Alfred and that feeling. The more I thought about it, the more I knew it had been real.

Bang!

The sudden sound startled me and I looked up. Romano stomped through the open doors looking more then a little angry. "Where the hell is Feliciano?" Spain came in behind him looking very tired and looked around apologetically. From the other side of the room Japan called, "He went with Germany on the trip." This seemed only to infuriate the Italian further. "Potato bastard? Damn it, I let him out of my sights for one minute and runs of to who knows where with that potato bastard Ludwig!" He stood there venting for a few more minutes before Antonio finally convinced him to sit down.

"Well since we have no idea who else is coming we might as well start." Demark

called from a few seats down. From there on the meeting proceeded like usual, people saying stupid things, scuffles breaking out and I was sucked back into my thoughts.

"Hey!"

I looked up again as Switzerland stood. "Has anyone been able to contact the plane?" he asked worriedly. There were various no's and head shakes. I myself had tried several times to contact them only to come up empty handed. I hadn't thought much of it, figuring that they had simple turned their radio off for a little, but now that some else had mentioned it, I too found myself worrying to.

Suddenly the doors were slammed open again and a young Japanese man rushed in, looking flustered. He wasted no time, and rushed quickly to Kiku's side. I understood a little Japanese, but he was talking to fast and low for me to catch what he was saying. As I watched, he handed Japan a small black box. The color drained from Japan's already pale face and he nodded curtly. The young man bowed and backed away.

Slowly Kiku turned back to the table. I braced myself for the bad news, but nothing could have prepared us for what came next.

"They crashed." Japan said in a hoarse whisper.

"The plane crashed."

* * *

**Oooooo they finally found out! But how did they know, and what will they do now? What was that box that Japan was handed? And what about Arthur hearing Alfred's voice? So many questions! Find out the answers soon...I think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I said that I would update faster, and I didn't! *Angry mob with pitch forks appears.* Oh come on I said sorry! Here, take the chapter! *Runs with true Italian spirit***

**Matthew Williams-Canada**

**Alfred F. Jones-America**

**Yao Wang-China**

**Ivan Braginski- Russia**

**Arthur Kirkland-England**

**Honda Kiku-Japan**

**Im Yong Soo-Korea**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo-Spain**

**Lovino Vargas (Romano)-South Italy**

**Feliciano Vargas (Italy)-North Italy**

**Ludwig-Germany**

**Denmark-(sorry has no know name)**

**Basch Zwingli-Switzerland**

**Gilbert ****Beilschmidt-Prussia**

**Roderich Edelstein-Austria**

**Chapter 4**

_Unawesome News_

Another herd of dust bunnies scattered away as I tried to stifle yet another sneeze threatening to give me away. "I swear I am going to have a serious talk with the person in charge of cleaning this place." I grumbled as I began to crawl again. So this was my current unawesome situation. I had been crawling through a seriously old, unused air duct with about a foot of dust on the bottom, for the past thirty minutes with no sign of my destination.

Why?

Well it is all because of a little "accident" that I caused a few months back. As a result I was no long openly welcome at World Meetings. They had even gone to the lengths of locking all the windows and doors. They soon learned though that someone as awesome as me could not be denied my fun by a few puny locks. After awhile they just started expecting me to arrive and left my seat open. They still didn't remove the locks.

From above me a little chirp caught my attention. A few seconds later a small yellow head appeared in my vision. "Hey Gilbird!" I said happily. The yellow bird gave a happy chirp in response. "Oh hey, can you do me a favor and fly ahead and figure out where this unawesome meeting is." The little bird chirped again defiantly. "The awesome me doesn't have time to memorize floor plans." I huffed stubbornly. Gilbird cocked his head and gave one last chirp before flying off towards the opening ahead.

I wasn't long before he came barreling back into sight. After he had flown several circles around my head did he finally calm down enough to perch on my shoulder. "Awesome job!" I said cheerfully. "Now come on, you lead." Amazingly the meeting was only three turns away from where I had been. We sat there watching them through the dusty grate. Even being right above them I could barely make out what was being said. It wasn't as though I was too eager to hear it. I merely snuck in to these meetings to prove once more just how awesome I was. Not that they didn't know that already.

Finally after my leg had fallen asleep and woken up again three times, it seemed no one was looking in my direction. Unslinging a coil of rope that had up till now been wrapped uncomfortably around my shoulder, I quietly open the grate and lowered the rope through.

After was sure the other end was firmly anchored, I begun to skillfully lower myself into the room. Sure enough, not a single person noticed my strange entrance. After Gilbird detached the line from the vent, I took a moment to congratulate my self on a job well done.

Looking around I noticed that Japan had stood and was setting something up. It must have been important because no one was moving and everyone was watching his every move.

I made my way over to my seat and plopped down, and immediately started poking Austria. "Hey Roddy, what the hell is going on and what is Kiku doing?" I asked as I continued to poke the other nation.

Roderich slowly turned around and I got a good look at his face. There was definite fear on his usually scowling face, and he looked kinda shocked. Whatever I had missed must have been pretty bad if it shook Roddy this bad.

"They crashed…" he mumbled as I leaned forward, straining trying to hear him.

I was about to ask him to repeat himself when from the center of the room Kiku spoke quietly. "My communication center recently received and recorded a SOS sent by the vacation plane. At the time that they sent the message they were in a bad reception zone. We have managed to clear most of the static, though it is still a little hard to understand…" He stopped and pressed a button on a small remote. The message started to play, but I was hardly paying attention.

They had crashed.

The true meaning behind those three words hit me hard. How? When? Where? The questions flashed through my mind, making it impossible to think straight. I glanced quickly around the room.

West wasn't here. He had been on the plane.

What if…I stopped myself quickly. No! West would never go down that easy. Hell knowing him he was probably out there drilling them on survival techniques at this very moment. West made it. I was positive. I turned my attention back to the center of the room and listened to what was probably our last hope of finding our missing friends.

**Okay now on to chapter 5. When I post it, which will be soon. R&R if you like it :0**


End file.
